Misconceptions and Jellybeans
by PariahPandemonium
Summary: I serve and cook yummy, delicious dango and cake at a nice, happy karaoke/sweet shop on the corner of the street. I have never been accused of criminal activity, nor murder. So why is this yummy shota-like-smiling boy handcuffing me and my dear jelly beaned boss? I hope it does not have anything to do with my name- Kira. LxOC MatsudaxOC
1. Not Sexy Malice

**Hahaha, my first Death Note fanfic! When I reread this, it sould eerily similar to Shortcake's opening so I will put up a disclaimer. IF I COPIED ANYONE'S STORY IN ANY WAY I AM VERY SORRY AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT A PILLOW.**

* * *

**Synopsis**:I serve yummy, delicious dango and cake at a nice, happy karaoke/sweet shop on the corner of the street. I have never been accused of criminal activity, nor murder. So why is this yummy shota-like-smiling boy handcuffing me and my dear jelly beaned boss? I hope it does not have anything to do with my name- Kira. LxOC MatsudaxOC

* * *

You can't have life without 'if', and without 'if' you would have a 'lie'. At least, that was what I thought.

When I moved out at the happy age of 18, I moved out of the sole reason to LEAVE America. The last thing I told my parents before I left was, "hehe, where i'm going is more than a hop, a skip, and a boat ride away."

Truth is, it was more of a trip around the world and a lottery ticket.

I was purely out of luck that I even managed to get to Japan. I scrounged half of my savings and invested it into the one-way plane ticket. The other half was invested in survival and apartment money rounding from about 2000 to last me for about a year.

I had a bad time with the currency in Japan so it was like, "How the hell do I convert these babies?"

That's not the only problem I had. In Japan people had courtesy, and respect, even to hobo's.

In America it was a curse, a flip of the bird and you were sent on your way. I was given time and patience in Japan, because the people were patient.

Japan was a beautiful place by itself, enhanced with the beautiful culture and kind people.

And manga, lots of delicious shota yaoi manga to chew your head around and fan-girl.

It was a guilty pleasure.

I learned the language pretty soon, considering I was a major weaboo just out of my teen years.

When I was living on scraps and on the last month of my rent, I finally found a decent job and board with a mashed up karaoke/dango/sweet shop run by wallflower girl named Shizuka- which was calm in Japanese- with jelly-beans in her hair.

The first thing I did was rudely stick my finger at the meshed jelly hairband, and question her, "What the hell is that?" That was the start of a beautiful friendship.

I began pestering her because she drew beautiful manga, but refused to publish it. To get me to shut up, she gave me a a job offer. "If you shut up, I will give you a job. If you don't, I will beat your ass. Also, do not call me short, baka." She could be pretty scary when she wanted to be.

I got decent pay, and Shizuka was pretty easy to live with.

On the first day of work, I was sure I scared off some potential customers because there were just so many shota-looking boys on that particular day.

My waiter position was quickly demoted when most of my conversations with customers ran along the lines of, "You're adorable, kid, may I adopt you?" and, "I can't help but wan't to stalk you."

Shizuka was pretty angry with the filed complaints from the many angry parents of their poor, scarred-for-life- possibly-be-needing-therapy teenage boys.

She beat my butt (silently) with a really badass transparent techy-looking ruler. I even forgot it hurt because it was so cool, and it didn't come to my mind till my ass started to ache.

She did quite a number on me.

She was like replacement (cough violent cough) mother.

I was pretty content with my life for a while.

* * *

After a few months, a strange customer kept appearing ordering lots and lots of dango and cake (made by moi)

After he ordered he gave a sexy little slur of a Japanese pronunciation of "Thank you," which sounded like 'sanks you' He gave me the cutest little shota smile, that dazzled. It felt like he jumped out of a lolicon/shota doujin.

I couldn't help but fawn to Shizuka on how adorable the boy was. "Come'on he looked like some sexy-tanuki panda!"

She gave me a quick, quiet reply of how, "you always go for weirdoes."

I wasn't my fault, with the Naruto fandom spreading, I felt the urge to worship Gaara and kick Sasuke's sorry ass.

That had nothing to do with insomnia.

Me and Shizuka decided to visit the park, when I spotted the cutie again.

"Don't," Shizuka halted me.

I groaned audibly waving my arms around. "Whyyy?" I whined.

"Don't get arrested for sexual assault."

"I'm not gonna rape him, what the hell are you barking on about?"

"Baka, just don't get in trouble."

I giggled in relief, before beginning to pursue the slouched boy.

I slid skillfully in front of him.

"Ohayo, stranger!" I jostled, probably stunning him.

"er..."

"My name's Kira, and i'd like to match you're nice face with a name!"

He stared at me for a moment.

"7.8." He whispered.

Oh yes, back to the question.

Why the hell am I in handcuffs.

"I'll take you and you're friend to ask you some questions," He whispered with vigorous malice.

I shivered.

That was not sexy.


	2. Wow an interrogation?

I passively contemplated my position.

It was all really kinky, to put in a crude way... handcuffs? Pinning me to a wall? That just screams steamy roIeplay.

Oh well, he was cute...

Don't get me wrong, I would've enjoyed this - if he hadn't brought my boss and spouted a random number.."Where are we going?"

That was me, trying to break the awkward silence.

"You're going to answer some questions," He replied, and remained silent while he and his buddy dragged me and boss to the station.

...

Wait.

Station.

Oh shit, was he legit?

OK, let me state something. I was always a bitch in highschool -I had bark but no bite. I was afraid of fights and gangs and big people around the alley corners.

I have never, ever been accused of murder or crimes.I was under the lines of goody two shoes with a toulette syndrome.

Sad, really.

I glanced at Shizuka for a moment, her face along the lines of cute and frustrated.

The buddy really didn't know how to handle women did he?

He held his gun awkwardly, and settled with holding Shizuka's hand in a death grip. God, that was cuteee. And Shizuka looked like she didn't even mind. She bit her lips nervously as she strained to fidget away from him.

Okay,remember what I said about how she was a wall flower? She was really shy - her weakness? Cute men/ boys. Ahahaha.

The shota boy stopped to a halt as I slightly ran into him, stumbling. He wrenched the doors open, dragging me with him.

"Uhhh..." I trailed, completely at loss. He looked at me again. I sort of-kind of melted in my baggy gym shorts and Hinata-Akatsuki tee.

He frowned.

"Matsuda," He called. I assumed that was his buddy's name. The poor boy fidgeted, blushing as he tightened his grip on Shizuka's hand. She just looked at a loss.

"You can speak to her," He stated, gesturing to Shizuka.

"I will speak to her," He gestured to me.

I was then dragged to an interrogation room.

Jesus

EVERTHING REVOLVES AROUND DRAGGING AND HANDCUFFS

Damn police.

* * *

I sighed, staring at the cup of tea resting on the coaster.

"Hello," He greeted.

"Hi." I muttered.

AWKOTACO. GAYBABY.

"So, I'm going to ask you some questions. Please answer them truthfully, ne?" I fidgeted a bit, playing with the spoon in the tea cup. Fuck, he was really, really sexy right now.

"Do you know who L is?" He prompted.

"Uhhh... a letter?" FUCKFUCKSHITNOYOUBAKA

I'm an idiot.

He continued to stare.

"Okay... I know he's the guy thats on tv trying to figure out the... Kira... case." I mentally facepalmed. Oohhh. So that's why. He thinks i'm Kira because of my name and how I creepily slid in front of him asking for his name...

"Indeed."

He began to inspect me, his eyes curiously observing me.

"I have analysed your movements. You do seem to have an air of confidence similar to Kira, but your actions do not follow. You fidget and seem to lack a sense of social adaptation. After analysing you I had my team indicate if you were telling the truth or lying," He gestured to the small device in his hand. A pulse indicator.

"You were sincere." I sighed in relief.

"My estimation for how likely you were to be Kira has narrowly rounded to 2.7. I recall you asking for my name," He prompted.

I nodded my head. "Can I go home?"I asked.

"Unfourtunately, I can not let you go unless my estimation has been reduced to 0.0. You may refer to me as Ryuuzaki in the meanwhile. You and you're boss are to remain in my custody until the time when the Kira case is closed."

DAMN

He brushed his hands on his pants, accidentally bringing me forward . He quickly pulled a key from his pocket, uncuffing me.

As I rubbed my sore wrists, he slouched out of the door not gesturing me for anything.

I followed him anyway.

* * *

Shizuka fidgeted under the gaze of the boy.

He was kind of cute... in a boyish way of course.

"Ano..." He trailed, staring at her.

"Aren't you going to ask me some questions?"She pressed, toying with the sugar wrappers on the table. He rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"Uh... I am kind of new to this... so do you have any questions?"

She fidgeted a bit before uttering, " Well... we can start with introductions. My name is Shizuka. What is yours? You can also save the formalities, im not very fond of them anyways."

He laughed, before rubbing the back of his head again. "My name is Matsuda.I suppose you'd like an explanation of how you got dragged here."

Shizuka nodded.

"Well the Kira case has been a little sketchy lately so after your friend there-Kira, right?What a coincidence- told Ryuuzaki-san her name, he quickly estimated and found her very close to his ideal suspect. However, I don't really think she is Kira, it's just a bad coincidence that she's got that name and that friendly personality."

Shizuka scoffed in her mind.

FRIENDLY MY ASS.

"Since you know a little more than you're supposed to, I guess you'll be under our custody for the time being or until the case is over." He concluded.

"Considering it's Kira, ill be in a bucket load of shit tonight." She mumbled.

"Hmm?" Matsuda questioned.

"Nothing.." she trailed off, hearing a loud, screechy voice.

In five seconds she had a transparent blue ruler in her hand, rapping in against her palm.

Matsuda blanched.

* * *

Authors note- Hey! How you doing? I hope you enjoy this chapter? Oh, and yes I am updating on my phone now. My laptop fell three stories of my apartment balcony. The formats a little weird so I hope you'll bear with me people. Keep favoriting, following and reviewing. 20 reviews probably get you a quicker update! So go, tell me what you think about the story!

Oh, also. Kira does not have a crush on L yet, because she only thinks he's cute. Shizuka is only attracted to Matsuda as well.

Review!


End file.
